Angel's Flight
Angel's Flight (Lovelove! Angel, "Sukisuki! Enjeru", (すきすき！エンジェル) LoveLove Angel) is the sixth episode of Stitch!. It first aired in Japan on November 5, 2008, and in English on February 1, 2010. Plot It is a hot day on Izayoi Island as Stitch and Yuna are trying to cool down. Yuna has something on her mind, but it's too hot for her to think. Stitch creates wind with his arms, cooling Yuna down, and she finally remembers that today is Grandma's birthday. She also wants to make Grandma some windchimes as a gift. Mr. Honda then arrives with a letter not for Yuna, but for Stitch, and it is perfumed. Stitch reads the letter, in Tantalog, and finds out that his love interest Angel, now an intergalactic singing sensation, is coming to the island for a visit away from the prying fans. Stitch and Yuna go over to Tonbo for help on how to make the windchimes, but Stitch is too excited for Angel to come. Yuna says that she may not arrive for a while, but upon hearing Angel's special song, Stitch gets excited and leaves to the docks, where he finds Angel waiting for him. Yuna watches with Jumba and Pleakley as Stitch and Angel have a romantic picnic together. Yuna never realized that Stitch had such affection for Angel, and is surprised to hear that Angel's primary function was to use her singing to turn good Experiments Bad, but Pleakley states that Stitch is immune to the effect. Yuna then tries to introduce herself to Angel, but Angel isn't interested, much to Yuna's dismay. Jumba calls it jealousy, which Yuna strongly starts to show. Later, Stitch takes Angel to see the Chitama Spiritual Stone, which Yuna showed Stitch on the first day he arrived. Angel is upset to hear about Yuna again, and cries, even when Yuna tries to cheer her up. Jumba states that more jealousy and tension is rising between the two. After that, Angel has some lunch with the Kamihara Family. She is most impressed to see Stitch chop the watermelon they were eating into equal pieces. Yuna explains to Angel about Karate, and Angel decides to give it a try. However, Angel finds that the White Karate Gis are too uncomfortable on her first day at the dojo, and dresses into a more stylish and flashy Gi, much to everyone's amusement. Yuna berates Angel that this isn't like one of her Photo Shoots, and tries to teach Angel about the importance of Karate, but Angel finds it boring. Yuna sees that this relationship isn't starting out well. Stitch drives Angel throughout the island, where he first picks flowers for her, getting a kiss, and then, witnessed by Jumba and Pleakley, gets some ice cream before going to shop for some clothes, where they then hang out at the beach together. While this is going on, a news report talks about Angel's agents being worried because they think that she's coming down with something serious. While Stitch and Yuna are at the beach, Yuna comes and tries to get them to help her on the Windchimes, but the two are having too much fun. Penny and her gang come by, teasing Yuna about how Stitch has more time for Angel and not for her. Yuna denies it again and goes over to talk them into making the Windchimes with her. Yuna, Stitch and Angel start to draw out designs of how the Windchimes will look. Stitch draws picture of himself in a dramatic pose, but Yuna isn't too sure while Angel likes it. Yuna draws herself doing Karate, but Angel doesn't like it, which Stitch secretly agrees on. Angel then draws a picture of herself, which Stitch likes, but Yuna doesn't. The two girls get into an argument and blow raspberries at each other, much to Stitch's dismay. He takes some papers, crumples them and then swallows them, getting Angel happy again before they leave. Yuna is disappointed at this as she then goes to Tonbo to do the Windchimes herself. While Tonbo is teaching Yuna how to make the Windchimes, he starts wondering where Stitch and Angel are, but this gets Yuna upset before getting back to work. After finishing, she comes home, exhausted, and hides the fact that she was trying to make a present for Grandma while looking to Stitch fanning Angel on a canopy. Yuna starts to get saddened by the sight, and she sleeps alone the night without Stitch, who is still with Angel. Eventually, Yuna's jealousy starts to become fueled into her rage, which she takes out in her class. When Officer Suzuki asks where Stitch and Angel are, Yuna dismisses it, much to everyone's confusion. Stitch and Angel are by the shore, where Angel is singing her song. Stitch is starting to like it until Angel starts to cough. She dismisses it as nothing and continues to sing, but her voice becomes croaky and her singing now causes Stitch to lose control of himself. After Angel finishes her song, Stitch becomes wild and pushes her aside before knocking down the fruit basket and going on a rampage. Confused and anxious, Angel goes to Jumba and Pleakley and tells them of the situation. At the school, while the students are cleaning up, Stitch comes by and attacks Penny, and leaves a mess of his tracks on the wall. Yuna tries to calm him down, but Stitch doesn't listen while Penny angrily throws erasers at him, and unintentionally causing Taro to sneeze and knock a bucket onto Penny's head before Stitch runs away, causing Yuna to run after him. Stitch starts to cause trouble in town, scaring everyone and getting in a fight with the Fruit Store Manager by using radishes as swords. Stitch eats the Fruit Store Manager's radish and then eats the rest of the food before running off, getting the Fruit Store Manager to yell to him, "Coward!" Yuna comes along, trying to get Stitch to stop. Jumba, Pleakley and Angel come to her, and they follow Stitch to Yuna's house. Everyone is shocked as Stitch causes more destruction. He runs into Yuna's room, and rips off a blanket, which was covering the Windchimes for Grandma, and it breaks. Yuna is horrified at this, and it is only until Angel knocks Stitch out that he stops. Angel tries to comfort Yuna on her broken pottery, but when Jumba suggests that it was Angel's song that caused Stitch to go berserk, Yuna just gives Angel an aspersion that it was all her fault Stitch acted this way, from the day she came to the Island. Angel sadly leaves. Stitch is inspected by Jumba and Pleakley, who play Angel's song backwards, waking up Stitch and reverting him back to normal. Jumba then discovers that although Stitch was immune to Angel's voice the song itself could effect him if sung by someone else, and concludes that Angel had a head cold that changed her voice. Yuna is confused by this, but Pleakley tells her that if she weren't so jealous, she would have noticed that Angel was starting to come down with something. Yuna starts to feel guilty, and Grandma comes, delivering a letter from Angel, saying that she is leaving the island. Shocked, Stitch and Yuna go to search for her all over town. After searching everywhere and not finding Angel, the two head back home until Kijimunaa appears, knowing where Angel is. He reveals to them that Angel got sick on her way off the island and Kijimunaa took her in, after Angel said that she was nervous of being around Yuna since she thought that Yuna was blaming her. Yuna feels sorry about this, and the two start to help heal Angel. Angel slowly starts to regain her strength, and starts getting better. Stitch is happy by this, and Yuna apologizes because now she knows how Stitch felt when Lilo got a boyfriend. The two make up, and Angel is told about "Ichariba Chodei". Stitch is happy that Angel is feeling better and because he helped the two bond, he gains a point for his Good Deed Counter. The three then decide to officially work on the Windchimes together as Kijimunaa plays his guitar. The next day, Yuna, Stitch and Angel present Grandma with her present: Windchimes representing Stitch, Yuna, Angel and Grandma herself. Grandma is enlightened by this as she hangs it up, happily listening to the tune of it as the wind blows. Later, Angel says that it is time to leave. Stitch and Yuna tell Angel that she can come visit any time. Penny arrives to come with Angel so that she can become a star herself, but Angel already leaves, throwing her hat to them. The hat lands on Penny, now complaining that she was just attacked by a star. Stitch and Yuna then wave goodbye to Angel before she finally leaves. Experiments Angel (624) Yokai Kijimunaa Errors *Yuna's mouth is wide-open when she says "Whoa, what?!" after hearing from Jumba Angel's Primary Function. *Stitch chops up six pieces of watermelon while he is in the air, but eleven pieces fall down after he lands. *Stitch and Angel have no currency, so how could they have bought the ice cream and the money? *When Stitch shows his drawing, Yuna and Angel are next to each other. However, in the next shot, after Yuna shows off her drawing, Angel is next to Stitch. *When Stitch, on his rampage, enters Yuna's room, the Windchimes aren't visible until Stitch rips off the blanket from her bed, where the Windchimes are. *Stitch's Good Deed Counter flashes red when he gains his sixth good deed. *In the previous episode, Stitch had ten points and then it went down to zero. Here, he has five that then goes up to six points. *Stitch and Angel are sitting in the middle of Yuna and her Grandma, but after Grandma opens the present, they are right next to her. Trivia *This is Angel's first actual appearance in Stitch!, since she was only in a vision in "Ichariba Chodei." *This episode marks the revelation of Angel's one true place: Being an intergalactic singing sensation. *Angel's map charts the Ryukyus Islands and Australia. *This is the first time Angel's singing affected Stitch, which didn't happen in her debut episode. *Another mention is made to Lilo and Keoni being together. *It is shown that Yuna's Karate Class comes before School. *This is the only appearance of the Izayoi Island School without Ms. Kawasaki around. *Deleted Scenes from the Japanese Dub: **An extended run of Stitch from the pottery shop to the docks. **A scene of Angel having avarice, thinking that Stitch was taking her into the forest to see some jewels. However, upon seeing the Spiritual Stone, her vision of a giant jewel shatters, which causes her to cry. Category:Stitch! Episodes